


[podfic] The Purim Story… With Swears

by Chestnut_filly



Series: Judaism… With Swears [2]
Category: Jewish Scripture & Legend, Megillat Ester | Book of Esther
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Based on a Tumblr Post, Character(s) of Color, Female Jewish Character, Gen, Judaism, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Purim, Retelling, Swearing, so much swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esther is the motherfucking queen of Persia. Get your Megillah on like it's 5776.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Purim Story… With Swears

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Purim Story, With Swears](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/184558) by Swanjolras. 



> Thanks to the inimitable Swanjolras for this gem and recording permission. EVERYBODY PARTY, IT'S PURIM. CHAG SAMEACH, SCHMENDRIKS.

  
  
Title: **[The Purim Story, WITH SWEARS](http://chestnut-podfic.tumblr.com/post/141496318158/cat-cat-cat-purim-is-coming-up-soon-can-you-tell)**  
Author: [Swanjolras](http://swanjolras.tumblr.com/)  
Reader: Chestnut_filly  
Fandom: Megillah  
Pairing: Esther/Ahashverosh  
Rating: M for language, good god  
Summary: _Esther is the motherfucking queen of Persia and better than you. Get ready to Megillah like it's 5776._  
File Size/Type: 10.9 MB/MP3  
Length: 11:32  
  
[Mediafire link.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/gesn982233d7wa7/The_Purim_Story%2C_With_Swears.mp3)  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> That inspired-by link has the version of the thing as hosted on Swanjolras' tumblr, whereas the "title" link leads to the version that I recorded from, which is slightly different.


End file.
